Naruto what happens next
by Nicolla Jane
Summary: My first fanfic so please no flames ! Has 3 OC . Starts out slow but will speed up ! Parings include naruhina Sasusaku nejiten shikaino and others in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :- I don't own Naruto

It was a butiful autum day. The sun was beaming down betweeclouds white fluffy clouds and there was a slight breeze in the air.

This breeze made golden leaves dance across the busy streets of Konoha. They tossed and swooped through the air landing silently on the pathway to a butieful cottage.

Outside this cottage two young girls sat side by side at the garden table sipping tea and eating sandwichs discussing their day so far. The breeze picked up slightly turning into a slight wind , it played and teased at the girls hair whisking it up slightly into the air.

One of the girls had long dark hair which she pulled into a scruffy pony tail to stop the wind from tossing it into her face. She wore a lilac knee length dress with white doll like shoes and a white bow that tied around her waist. She was an image of butiey. Her skin was pale and her eyes were like two massive pearls.

It was none other than Hinata Hyuga. She was enjoying the day in the comfort of her good friend Sakuras back garden discussing the crazy events of the past couple of months.

Sakura had on her favourite white blouse and mint green knee length skirt. She was stirring her tea with an unsatisfied look in her looked over the Pink parchment in her hand.

"it's a invitation to Narutos 18 th birthday party. It's at that new club. The name escapes me I'm afraid. I got this weeks ago ! Ivacant believe he never even sent one out to you! What a jerk", Sakura hissed

She was very unsatiisfied with her friends actions towards Hinata after the battle with Pain.

Hinata smiled at her friend,"it's fine Sakura honest! It probably just got lost at the post office or something."

"Twat",Sakura mumbles.

There is a slight silence between the two friends, only the sound of rustling leaves can be heard. As Hinata lifts up her head she notices a large tuft of blonde hair bombing along the top of the hedge row. As it gets closer to the gate Hinata realises it's Naruto dressed in his usual orange outfit.

His whiskers face brightens when he sees Hinata and a grin spreads from ear to ear. Clipping open the gate he strolls into the garden and towards the girls.

"Hinata! I have been looking all over for you!" , he grins.

Hinata blushes and stands from her seat. She bats her eyelids and points a finger towards herself looking very innocent .

" M..me ?" , she stutters.

Naruto just nods his head a grin still plastered across his face.

The blushing Hinata shuffles her feet nervously.

"I'm just gonna take away these plates and cups I'll be back soon", Sakura smiles.

The two others watch Sakura as she clears away the objects from the table and disappears within her small cottage leaving them in silence.

Naruto is the first to brake the silence. He rubs the back of his head a look of nervousness in his eyes.

"So Hinata Chan, I know your probably been wondering what's been goofing on lately . Being all distant and stuff",his sentence trails off as he waits for a response from the young Hyuga.

Hinata just smiles slightly and nods her head , so Naruto carrys on.

"Well the truth is I have been trying to find so many ways just to tell you this. So I thought here me and you face to face no one ellse around would be perfect to see how you truly feel...so...Hinata... Will you come to my party?", he grins like a mad man.

Hinata practically faints. She had been preparing herself for a totally different ending to the one Naruto had just gave to her.

"o..oh N..Naruto... What a surprise. I would love to come!" , she said softly.

Naruto the hands her a pink envelope with fancy letters across the takes it gently from his hands.

" you will need this to get in soooo... I'll see you then ! Bye Hinata Chan" , he shouts running out the garden at a great pace.

Sakura moves herself frthe behind her front door where she had been listening intently to their conversation .

"What a dork ! " , Sakura scoffed sitting back down at the table.

Hinata looked towards the nearly bare tree in the garden a small bird sang joyously in the branches, then to here invitation . She smiled at how fancy it looked compared to the others she had seen and it shone a little ay of hope in her heart. Maybe just maybe Naruto did care.

"You do knowwhat this means" , Sakura beamed.

"W..what?",Hinata stammered .

"A shopping trip with the girls" ,Sakura giggled.

Hinata laughed at her friend . She couldn't wait till the big day now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :- I don't own Naruto.

"Phew I'm completely exhausted!", Tenten exclaimed

She sat with her many bags around her at a small wooden had decided to visit the little café down from the had a rustic look about it and it's old loads of different cakes and smelt sooo good!

After Hinata had received her invitation from Naruto, Sakura wasn't long in calling up their two friends Ino and Tenten fora girly shopping spree.

As the others sat around the wooden tables each took in the sight.

It was quiter than normal. Each small window had a vase with butieful autum flowers placed in paintings hung on the walls and the wooden floor had many different rugs strown across it tma give it that homey look.

" I can't wait to get dressed up forNarutos party" Ino giggled.

"It's ment to be the party of the year",Tenten commented .

A plump waitress came and took the girls orders. She looke rather annoyed when Ino took ages asking weather the cookies made with real chocolate and which cake was the healthiest , to which the waitress simply answered none. After she left the girls got back into conversation.

"I heard he got Rihana to fly over from America to preform", Ino giggled tossing back her blonde ponytail.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes

"Oh Ino don't be so daft! ...he can't aford Rihana..he is pushingthis budget wise with the venue. He got a pretty good DJ though!"

Tenten and Ino looked disappointed .

"B..but Sakura " , Hinata stutterd " How do you know this".

Sakura grinned

"well being friends with Naruto more than any one he got metro help him prep it all ."

"Your so lucky S..Sakura chan", Hinata sighed. "I can't even get him to look the road I'm on anymore ".

Hinata collapsed into a unhappy heap on the table pouting out her bottom lip.

Ino patted her back softly trying to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry Hinata it can only get better", Sakura said soothingly

Hinata nodded and smiled slightly at. Her friend.

They were sitting with coffees and teas nowseating the most delicious of cakes, when the small bell above the front door chimed alerting the owner and other workers within the shop that someone had entered the shop.

The girls turned to see three other girls standing in the shop door. They were about their age. Each girl wore skirts, heels, cloaks, long sleeved shirts and loads of jewellery made from different crystals and gem stones , but each had their own way of wearing were identical apart from one thing. Their hair and facial expressions were far from similar.

All three had blue eyes, pale skin and were tall. One of the girls had a cheeky look about her almost like Naruto in his younger years. Her hair came down to her shoulder blades, waving butiefuly and was bright red. She happily skipped along behiher the other two like a child at play.

One of the other girls had black hair and a soft smile on her seemed the mnorm normal of the three. She walked calmly behind the third girl, her straight black shoulder length hair swayed as she walked.

Then there was the third one. Walking upfront she held a straight posture, an expressionless face scanning the room. She had the most silkiest looking hair. It flowed down her back finishing at her waist. It was a rich chocolate brown colour and it held the odd soft lose curl that bounced as she strides across the wooden floor.

Sakura, Hinata Ino, Tenten and the fat waitress eye balled them. They were sertanlly not from this village. The four friends prepared for the worst as the three girls approached the counter.

"May we have three teas please, one eclair, one caramell cream bun an a slice of strawberry and chocolate cake please", the brunette asked.

"Sertanlly is that to go? " the assistant asked with a grin.

"No... I think we shall stay ", the brunette said.

The three sat opposite Hinata and her friends. The black haird girl smiled at Hinata.

"Excusse me " , the black hair girl edged towards them, "Are you locals?"

"Yes why do you ask?" , Ino questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Ino was not just some local! How dare she!

" oh we were just looking for someone who would be willing to show us around the village. You see we have just moved here from the sand. These are my sisters Vickis the red headed ... Weirdo, Viola is the quiet moody brunette and I'm Nicki " , she said while smiling sweetly.

"Well I'm Ino this is , Hinata, Tenten and Sakura", each girl smiled and said hello.

"it's a pleasure to meet u!" Vicki squeaked .

The red head practically dived over the table to shake each girls hand sending the menus flying every were.

After shaking each girls hand she sat down clicked her fingers and the menus jumped back on the table.

"h..how..", Tenten was baffled by this action.

"Oh... And we are witches", Nicki said calmly .

"Cool. Well I'm sure we could show use around", Sakura said happily.

"That's great " Vicki giggled.

After lunch the girls dropped off their shopping the girls waisted no time in showing the sisters around their village.

"So what brings you to Konoha?" Tenten asked.

They were walking along a path of freshly fallen leaves. The birds around them were chirping and the sound of children playing could be heard in the distance.

Hinata took in the evening air watching her friends walking I front of her. They seemed so at ease with the new girls. She was jelouse of her friends confidence. Her thoughts were cut of though when Vicki began talking.

"Well it was actually Viollas ex had been here before and he tiped us off on the butieful scenery, the mass of shops and the friendly locals", Vicki giggled .

"Oh! Who was your ex Viola ? If you don't mind me asking", Ino pried .

"You will probably see him about. He's actually coming down that some party on the 10 th this month. Viola and him where ment to be going together", Nicki answerd.

"T..that's Naruto's party" , Hinata piped up.

She had sounded a bit more excited about it than she had intended to sound.

The there sisters turned suddenly to Hinata. A little shocked at her sudden outburst. They mearlly turned their heads back to the golden path way. Hinata was blushing wildly as every one whent into a deadly silence.

Hinata then felt despite her nerves that she should say more on the matter.

" W..well we are all g..going to the party s..so I'm sure we will s..see him ", She sighed

She felt a lot better now. She even felt a bit more confident with speaking to these strangers.

" So are you.. Triplets or something?", Ten ten questioned.

"Yes", Viola said.

Viola's voice was soft and as gental as Hinatas, which startled the four ninja slightly as they didn't expect it.

There was another short silence which was broken within seconds by Vickis hyper yelps .

"look look !" , she exclaimed jumping up and down like she was on a pogo stick.

She was pointing her finger into the distance. All the girls turned to look. Viola's face turned a light shade of pink as her two sisters began giggling between the two of them.

The four girls just looked on in confusion the only person they could see was Gaara wearing casual clothes.

Viola scowled blushing an even deeper shade of pink as Gaara approached her. His expression was soft and he seemed to just look on at Viola. It was like there was no one but him and Viola there.

He stopped briefly in front of Viola giving her a small smile that was hardly noticeable. He then leaned in for a hug wrapping his arms around her curvy body and softly kissing her lips. It was short and sweet. He then whisperd something in her ear before leaving.

Poor Viola stood in a right state. Her face was red now almost like a tomato and she couldn't help but run her dainty fingers over her lips, remembering that kiss wasn't going to be hard anyway.

"That was Viola's ex... I think ", Nicki chuckled.

"Eeeeew!", Vicki screeched ?

Viola was glued to the spot as her sisters approached her once again. Her big blue eyes sparkled and a soft smile spread across her full pink lips.

"So what did he say.", Nicki asked.

She wraped her arm around her sisters shoulders and looked at her red face.

"I love you and see you tomorrow ", Viola said.

"God can't that man make his mind up!", Nicki growled.

Viola shrugged.

"You whent out with Gaara! " Sakura was completely surprised like the others.

"Yeah. On and off. It was a secret.", Viola sighed.

After another short an slightly awkward silence Ino spoke up.

"It's getting late. We have lots of prep to do tomorrow before we go to this party."

"And training ", Tenten added.

"No way not for me! ", both Sakura and Ino chirped.

Hinata just shook her head agreeing with the other two ninjas.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"I guesse we shall see you tomorrow night then Viola" , Sakura said as each girl waved good bye.

Viola nodded and walked off with her sisters. The other girls then walked in their separate directions after saying their goodbyes.

Hinata was almost at the gate of her house when she saw Naruto prowling around. Blushing slightly she gave him a wave. He noticed her and gave her a sheepish smile followed by a small wave before he disappeared running in another direction.

Hinata sighed to herself. Why couldn't Naruto stand being around her any more? She was bewildered with his strange behaviour..

Deciding not to dwindle on it any more she slunk through the gate and into the Hyuga compound were she tiptoed softly to her room.

Once insid her room she collapsed on her bed and within seconds she had drifted into a peaceful slumber. Not even the hooting owls in the night sky wold wake her now.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hinata slipped into a hot soothing bath. She was sarounded by bubbles that cracked and poped every time she moved.

She was cleaning herself upbut allso trying to calm herself before the big all she would be inside the club all night with Naruto always close by.

This thought scared and excited her all at once. A lot of what ifs and mabies were running through her mind.

What if he doesn't talk to me

Mabie he will talk

What if he's got a girl coming he really likes

Mabie he doesn't and so on and so fourth.

The quiet time alone in the bath gave Hinata a bit to much time to think so proved to beless relaxing than she had hoped. So after washing her hair she jumped out drying off and changing into her casual clothes.

In her room she blow dryed her hair andput some of her new outfits and makeup in a rucksack to take to Sakuras house.

All four girls were meeting there at eight to prepare for the party.

After she made sure she had everything she needed for the night ahead, Hinata made her way out the Hyuga compound and down the golden coated streets to Sakura's

The setting sun made a magnifisint back drop to the picturesc cottage. It shone through the golden leafs of the tall beach tree in the front garden.

Hinata stepped through the gate and walked up the pathway. Gravel crunching dramatically below her feet. She arrived at the front door knocking twice before allowing herself through the door making sure to close it behind herself.

She was now standing in a long hallway. She opend a door to her left finding herself in the small cosy living room.

Sakura was sitting upright on the large brown fabric reclining chair sorting through her a makeup bag. Ino was trying on different outfits in front of the large mirror which would usually reside in Sakuras bedroom. Tenten was sitting cross legged in front the ipod dock shuffling through songs.

They all lifted their heads momentarlly giving quick greetings before resuming their previouse tasks. Hinata collapsed into the large sofa which was identical to the chair. She was sarounded by small and large cream coloured and red coloured cushions. She pulled of her sandles and let her feet sink into the sheepskin rug that lay in front of the large stone fireplace. Pulling her rucksack into her lap she beganpulling out clothes , shoes, handbags and her makeup bag.

Ino came rushing over from the mirror wearing a blue dress , silver heals and silver jewellery . Her blue eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and mascara. Her eyelids were covered in a sparkly silver eyeshadow and her lips were painted with a lush colour of sparkling pink.

She fell heavily into the sofa wiggling her bum into a more comfortable position. Her eyes glittered as she spyed the makeup bag.

"Wow you have so much make up! You have to let me do your makeup", Ino pressed.

She looked on at Hinata lips pressed tightly together excitement written across her face.

"I supose ", Hinata said softly.

She handed the bag to a very egear Ino who dove in straight away. She bagan smoothing liquid foundation evenly over her porcelain like skin.

Tenten was now dancing enthusiastically to a dance track in a darck green dress andstraps gold heals. She wore a golden necklace and heals which Neji hadbrought her. She swayed her hips and wove her hands in the air. Her hair was soft and wavy pulled over her left shoulder.

Hinata just giggled at her as sha mucked about with her makeup in the small mirror above the fireplace. It wasn't often Hinata saw Tenten act girly.

Sakura came strutting over in a yellow crop top, denim short shorts and yellow hair was straight and lay delicately on her shoulders.

"Oh my Sakura", Tenten giggled pointing at her lower back.

"What? Is it ripped is there a stain?", Sakura panicked.

"No... You have a tattoo", Tenten laughed at her worried friend.

"Oooh! I thought you all knew about that", she sighed.

The three girls just shook their heads.

"I need my makeup done next, then I'll help you out with your outfit Hinata if you like",Sakura said.

Hinata smiled at her friend which received a groan from Ino

"Hiiinaaata!", she moaned with an angered expression on her face.

Once Ino had finished her masterpiece she began with Sakuras makeup.

"Come on Hinata me and you will get some drinks" , Tenten giggled

She took Hinata by the arm and dragged her out the living room and across the hall to the kitchen.

"Hinata don't you dare smudge my hard work!" , Ino shouted after her.

"Y..yes Ino I w..won't ", she called back.

Hinata found herself in the little kitchen. It was your basic kitchen with wooden cuboards , fake marble work suffices and a four seated table and chairs. The window over looked the back garden with apricot curtains and an ornamental chicken which held eggs inside favourite feature was the cookie jar which was a teddy bear holding a cookie , a small mouse sat at his feet looking up at him. You simply removed the head and inside wasn't cookies but Sakuras secret sweetly stash.

Tenten pulled a bottle from the fridge and filled four glasses with it. She handed one to Hinata.

"Bottoms up", she said.

Hinata watched as Tenten downed halph the glass before topping it off again. She winked childishly at Hinata .

Hinata smiled back before looking down at her own clear bubbling drink. She sipped it then screwed up her nose .

"My t..that is..st..strong! " , she stutterd

"Don't be so silly just drink, drink and drink!", Tenten saidtopping up whilst talking.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and carried through Sakuras drink.

In the living room Ino had just finished Sakuras makeup.

"Just in time ", Sakura said.

She took the glass from Hinatas hand took a sip and placed it on a small coffee table which sat below the window.

Sakura sifted through Hinatas clothes before coming across a few pieces that matched.

"Here",Sakura said tossing shoes, handbag, shirt and other garments.

"I..I can't g..get changed here!", Hinata squeked .

Sakura smilleded and shook her head at her shy friend.

"You know where the bathroom is Hinata",Sakura laughed

Hinata smiled and noded before disappearing out the door and down the returned within 10 minutes dressed in pink heals, white skirt with pink belt, white denim jacket with rolled up sleeves and a pink crop top. She had pulled her hair up into a high pony tail with strands hanging down either side her head. She smiled at her friends with pearly white teeth and plump pink lips, her eyelids were covered in white sparkling eyeshadow and outlined with dark dark blue eyeliner and one turned and smiled at their friend.

"Wow!" ,Tenten shrieked

"You look fab!", Ino giggled.

"it's definetlly time to party!" Sakura grinned tossing Hinata her white and pink handbag.

"Let's party!", Tenten and Ino both screamed at once.

The four girls all left the house in darkness to paraide down the street to the club all giggling and chearring as they whent.

End of chapter 3


End file.
